


While You Were Away

by bar2d2s



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LOUD SHRUGGING</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Were Away

They’re not looking at each other.

Eyes clamped tightly shut, Owen fists his hand in Joey’s hair, which is sweaty but clean. Bites at his mouth. Narrowly resists shoving a razor-tipped boomerang into his gut. He’d fucked up, Joey. They both had. Owen had let him go with the stupid, stinking pile of tar. Joey had let him…Owen squeezes his eyelids together even harder, trying to will his eyes off his face. Bucks forward against the thigh that had been shoved between his legs.

Axel was laying in the hospital. In a coma. With possible brain damage. Because Tar Pit fucked up.

They’d fought, rolling in the stark, white hallway outside of Axel’s room. Owen screamed at him, clawed at every inch of skin he could reach, punched him in the nose. And Joey took it. Defended himself, barely, but took it. Because he’d brought Axel with him, on a job he was doing for his brother. On a job that went south. Jobs always go south for tourists in Gotham, when the fuck was Jack going to wake up and learn? Joey’s jacket slid down his broad shoulders.

They were still fighting, with their teeth and tongues, locked together in the tiny apartment Waller had given to him as a place to sleep in Gotham. Waller. Thank fucking god for Amanda Waller, else he probably wouldn’t have ever learned. “Your little chew toy is in the ER at Gotham General. Gunshot wound, concussion, broken collarbone, the works. You get a day.” Owen tugged at his scarf, nearly choking himself before it unwound. Axel’s face.

He’d looked like a giant bruise wrapped in casts and bandages and IV drips. Owen couldn’t even touch him, couldn’t get close enough out of the fear of tripping on something and killing him. There were stitches in his cheek, and his forehead. His nose was swollen, but not broken. Tears stung Owen’s eyes, but he held them back. He was alive. Fucked up, not going anywhere for a while, and stuck in one hell of a medically-induced coma, but alive. And then Joey had sidled up, all apologies and delicate, human skin. He was lucky he wasn’t worse off than Axel, before the fighting took on a whole new tone.

Owen didn’t bother with his own jacket, just popped the button on his jeans. “On your knees.” His voice was hoarse, from screaming accusations and insults at the other man, as if him doing that would cause Axel to spontaneously wake up and grouch at him to stop picking on his best friend. Joey didn’t bother to argue, dropping down and pulling Owen out of his pants. He couldn’t heal Axel, he couldn’t turn back time, he couldn’t do anything useful, but he could do this. “Suck it.”

Owen’s hands clamped tight on the back of Joey’s head, leaning hard against the wall. His face dipped forward, and he quickly pulled himself back, before hot tears could drip onto the back of Joey’s neck. Axel was alive. He would be okay. He would be in a fuckload of trouble, and he’d be lucky if Owen, or any of the Rogues, would ever let him go near Joey again, but he would be okay.

He had to be. He’d better be. Or else for Joey, choking on his dick would be getting off  _easy_.


End file.
